bushwhacker2fandomcom-20200215-history
Trivia Time!
This is a collection of the questions asked for the Trivia Time Quest. You will randomly be given 5 of the following questions for the quest: #"Which of these pets was offered during the Easter Event?" #* Rocket Rabbit #* Snow Bunny #* Barkley #* Rhino #* I Don't Know #"Which of these things cannot be found in Bushes?" #* A Fridge #* A Mop #* None of these #* A Toy Plane #* I Don't Know #"Who do you buy farming plots from?" #* Friendly Sasha #* Jim the Lumberjack #* Clint the Mount Wrangler #* Farmer MacDonald #* I Don't Know #"How much gold does a farming plot cost?" #* 500 #* 5,000,000 #* 50,000 #* 5,000 #* I Don't Know #"What is the last event of each year?" #* Halloween #* Summer Sports Event #* Christmas #* Nate's Birthday #* I Don't Know #"Which of these is NOT an Amicus Isle emote?" #*'/whack' #*/happy #*/sad #*/sleep #* I Don't Know #"Who's the Common's resident detecitve''(sic)?" #*'Investigator Kaine''' #*Farmer MacDonald #*Jim the Lumberjack #*Friendly Sasha #"What game can be played on your ranch?" #*Cricket #*Baseball #*'Mini Golf' #*Hockey #"Who runs the Stables in the Commons?" #*Edward #*Tim #*Sasha #*'Misty' #"What was the first premium mount ever offered?" #*Ostrich #*Elephant #*Gryphon #*'Llama' #"What could be stolen from a house during the first Christmas Event?" #*Presents #*'Lava Lamp' #*Singed Raccoon #*Snow Shoes #"What is the zone at the end of the game called?" #*'The Flux' #*Pompeii #*The Autumnal Forest #*The Fungal Forest #"What is this island called?" #*Vacation Isle #*Fishing Island #*Friendship Cove #*'Amicus Isle' #"Okay, here's your question: What is my name?" #*Luau Lou #*'Vacation Val' #*Purple Paula #*Cabana Carl #"Who likes to cause forest fires and blow up dynamite?" #*The Princess #*Clint #*Mrs. Robinson #*'Nate Dragon' #"Who makes this game?" #*'Codename Entertainment' #*Bush Whacker Industries #*Tasty Soda Inc. #*Evil Corperation Ltd #"What will you get for completing this quest?" #*Gems #*Gold #*'An Island Token' #*Bush Bucks #"Which of these things cannot be found in the Bushes?" #*A Fire Hose #*Cell-phone Charger #*Xylophone #*'None of these' Four new trivia questions were added to the Amicus Isle Trivia Time quest on April 13, 2018: #"What activity can you do on Amicus Isle during the Patriot Event?" #* Shoot Confetti #*Slip N Slide #*'Shoot Fireworks' #*Play Tag #* I Don't Know #"On what major continent is the Snowy Mountain region?" #* 3rd #* 2nd #* 4th #* 1st #* I Don't Know #"What organization did the Black Hole pet raise money for?" #* ALS Canada #* Girl Guides Canada #* American Red Cross #* NASA #* I Don't Know #"What is the name of the Commons’ resident trinketeer?" #* Michael #*Wally #*Bruno #*Sam #* I Don't Know New trivia questions were added to the Amicus Isle Trivia Time quest in March 2019: #" Which companion is a classic example of an eldritch horror?" #* Beholder #* Anubis #*'Baby Cthulu' #* Wendigo #* I Don't Know #" Which companion will hulk-out if you click them too much?" #* Penguin #* Justin #* Lucha Cat #* Brad #* I Don't Know #" Who in the Commons likes to collect and display rare trophies?" #* Natalie #* Alphonse #* Jim #* Mrs Robinson #* I Don't Know #"What do the Katakana characters on the Kitsune companion mean?" #* Codename #* Fox #* Guardian #* Bushwhacker #* I Don't Know Category:Trivia Time! Category:Amicus Isle